youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Finding Max Goof
TonyandBridgetfan's movie-spoof of 2003 Disney/Pixar film, "Finding Nemo". Cast: *Marlin - Tony (An American Tail) *Nemo - Max Goof (Goof Troop) *Dory - Bridget (An American Tail) *Bruce - Captain Pete (Disney) *Coral - Mary Darling (Peter Pan) *Gill - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Bloat - Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Peach - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Gurgle - Aladar (Dinosaur) *Bubbles - Tantor (Tarzan) *Deb - Daffers (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Flo - Anna (The King and I) *Jacques - Boris (Balto) *Nigel - Timon (The Lion King) *School of Moonfish - The Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *Crush - Simba (The Lion King) *Squirt - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Mr. Ray - Professor Quigley (LeapFrog) *Anchor - Edgar (The Aristocats) *Chum - Clayton (Tarzan) *Blenny the Worried Fish - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Anglerfish - The Bear (Balto) *Seagulls - The Mermaids (Peter Pan) *Whale - Sabor (Tarzan) *Jerald the Pelican - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Tad - John Darling (Peter Pan) *Pearl - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Sheldon - Michael Darling (Peter Pan) *Dr. Phillip Sherman - Hades (Hercules) *Barbara - Hera (Hercules) *Darla Sherman - Tanya (An American Tail) *Barracuda - Carnotarurs (Dinosaur) *Fish Parents - King Triton (The Little Mermaid), Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) and Sultan (Aladdin) *Fish roaming the nighborhood - Wild Animals (The Lion King) *Guppies - Dalmatians Puppies (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Mother Fish - Anita (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Mr. Johanson - Roger (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Sponge Bed Mother - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *Sponge Bed Guppy - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Other Fish Students - The Indians (Peter Pan) *Jimmy (Fish Student that get left behind) - Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Fishes that Nemo sees passing by - Mices (Cinderella) *Fish Student that sees Nemo's swimming out of sea' - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *One Divers (Hunters) that took Nemo - King Stefen (Sleeping Beauty) *Two Pelicans (after the 'Shark' scene) - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) *Patient #1 - Zazu (The Lion King) *Chuckles (Darla's previous fish) - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Squishy - Iago (Aladdin) *Jellyfish Forest - Birds (Rio) *Sea Turtles - Dinosaurs (Dinosaur) *Sea Turtle Babies - Lumers (Dinosaur) *Sea Turtle that passes on Marlin's story - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Three fish listening to turtle - Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King) *Minnow - Henri (An American Tail) *Big Fish - Tiger (An American Tail) *Lobsters - Edmond, Patou, Snipes and Peepers (Rock A Doodle) *Swordfishes - Jock and Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) *Dolphins - Basil and Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Bird Group #1 - Rats of NIMH (The Secret of NIMH) *Birds on Lighthouse - Rabbits (Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit) *Bird Group #2 - Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy (Disney) *Pelican #1 - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Patient #2 - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Krill swimming away - Forest Animals (Sleeping Beauty) *Davey Reynolds - Young Tarzan (Tarzan) *Pelican #2 - Friend Owl (Bambi) *Other Pelicans - People of Thebes (Hercules) *Boy in waiting room - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Crabs - Pain and Panic (Hercules) *Fish group who get caught in a net - Hyenas (The Lion King) and Outsiders (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Animal Kidnappers (Fisherman) - Jafar (Aladdin) and Hades (Hercules) Category:TonyandBridgetfan Category:Movies-spoof Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs